Finding Love
by Mega-Otaku
Summary: Theres a new girl coming to the Whammy orphanage, and near is intrigued by her. rated T for safety in other chapters.P.S i will only continue writing chapters if i have insperation for the story. i dont wanna give you guys something that will suck.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love

Near Sat there, Content with his toys, No emotions across his face. He was always calm in _any_ situation. Mello always let his emotions get the best of him. Matt was fine with playing his video games on his gameboy. That is, until the batteries died.

"WHO HAS SOME BATTERIES!!? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PEOPLE!!! " Matt yelled across the room, practically waking the entire whammy house. He began shuffling through drawers and empting the back of the remote that was unfortunately close by. The remote was flung across the room, hitting the wall and then scattered into a million pieces.

Near was annoyed by his occasional panic in the desperate attempt to find some batteries. Matt played them _WAY _too much. If they didn't have console systems then they'd have to spend hundreds on batteries. Mello had his Chocolate addiction, _and we all know how much that'd cost. _

Near, however, had his toy addiction. It didn't cost as much because, well, they were toys. They kept him entertained for hours. He was a lonely kid, which is why he probably liked toys better than the people he was stuck with. His intellect was, without question, far greater than the other kids at whammy's house, with Matt and mello slightly as lower intelligence. He was longing for a true friend. One who could understand him… He gathered strength and walked to his room.

He shut the door and plopped on his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock. "11:52" it read. After taking a long sigh, he laid down. But something caught his eye just as he was lying down. He had seen a shadowy figure outside his window. He Summoned up some of his remaining strength and peered outside the foggy window. A young girl, about his age (13), was outside standing at the gate accompanied by an old looking man from what he could make out. He couldn't really tell, as it was pouring outside. The two were greeted by roger, inviting them in. With newly found energy, he slowly walked down to the front door hoping to see where they'd go.

"Is that so?" roger asked.

"Yes." Watari said. "She is to remain here for reasons that can't be disclosed, L has requested it. I do not even know what the purpose is."

"Very well, she will stay here." Roger replied

Watari Thanked roger for his time and left the room.

The girl was wearing a yellow rain coat with an anime plushy in one hand and a Purple colored back pack with the word "OTAKU" patterned across it. Roger sat up from his desk and walked with her to her room. He caught near on the way there; He stopped near and asked him something.

"Near, would you mind if you could share a room with this young girl? I'm afraid it's too late to do anything at the moment. We will settle where her room is later." He said with a yawn.

Near was shocked for a moment. Then he regained his Train of thought. "Very well." He said, finally .The young girl was directed to nears room with him accompanying her.

Once they entered the room, the girl began unpacking her things near the spare bed. She had a small assortment of manga, 4 figurines, 3 anime plushy dolls, some anime DVD's and a Nintendo DS with a "Chaotic: Shadow warriors" game inserted into it. She removed her raincoat and placed it in a corner of the room. Near Stood there; observing her. She had long white hair, and Purple eyes. Her skin was pale; she wore a black mini skirt with a black tank top, a black and white bracelet on her left wrist and a grey one on her right. She wore purple striped leg stockings and black high top shoes. Near was glaring at her in awe.

He struck up a conversation "Hello, I am near. Do you mind if I ask what _your_ name is?"

The girl stopped what she was doing, only for a moment, and glanced over at him. "My name is lain… Do you like anime? " she asked.

"Yes I do, I even have many figurines of them." He responded.

"What one is your favorite?" she continued; deciding to keep the conversation going.

"There's So many that it's hard to choose from. I have favorites but they change all the time."

"I am also like that."

Near was anxious to understand more about her but was too tired at the moment " well I'd better get some sleep." He said. The two slowly nodded off, wondering what the next day would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… Please review iT! And the T rating comes in this chapter. Just to let you know…**

Chapter 2

The Morning fog rolled in as near Ate his breakfast. He appreciated the morning silence. It was the only time he could have to himself without the annoyances of everyone and everything. But this morning was different. A girl was across the table from him. It was lain. He observed her as she ate. She did the same. He wondered what she was like inside her mind. They each finished their breakfast with silence surrounding them.

"Are there any video games to play around here?" Lain asked

"Theres every console ever made in the living room. And there is a wide selection of video games to play. But Matt has the raining high score on almost every game. I have the second highest score on Castlevania for the NES; its 747562."

She gave him a laudatory look. He had never noticed this but; her facial expressions hardly ever changed.

"How do you keep score if the scores never save?" she asked.

"We type them on the computer."

"But what if someone falsely writes there score down as the highest?"

"Well, Only Roger knows what the password to access the document is, and we have to show him our score before he can write it down."

"Would you like to play them?" He asked.

She gave a small smile. "Yes. I would. Do you know where matt is?"

Near thought for a moment and said "He's probably in the living room, playing some sort of video game."

The two walked into the living room where matt was playing "Ninja Gaiden" on his NES.

A Group of kids were huddled around him as they watched in awe. He was on Stage 5 act 1. "Watch out for that bat thing!" one kid yelled.

"Okay now just keep firing away with attacks at Malth!!" another kid yelled.

"No! I have a better idea to take care of him!" Matt said. Up in his special attack box at the top, he had a sword spinning move. (You know the one; its where when you jump and press the attack button your sword will spin with you and any enemy that touches you will be obliterated? If you don't know what I'm talking about then TOUGH LUCK!) He used it twice on Malth and obliterated him in seconds! The kids were stunned in shocking amazement!!

The crowd went wild! Lain walked up to matt. "Could I play a game against you?" she asked.

Matt was wondering who she was. He'd never seen her around. "Are you new?" he asked.

She nodded and asked "how would you like to play against me on "super Mario 3?"

"How would we do that?"He asked

"Aren't there two TV's? And 2 copies of the game? We could just have a race to reach the end. And whoever beats bowser first wins."

Matt pondered this for a moment and nodded his head to agree. He then pulled out two SNES's and hooked them up. Then he went rummaging through the cartridges for it and pulled out two copies of "Super Mario all-stars".

"And we can't use the whistles." Matt added before starting the game.

"Agreed!" She said

"And… GO!!" Matt yelled.

They both began playing furiously! A few minutes in and they were on World 1 stage 2. . . 5 minutes later they were on the first mini boss in the grey castle. They were both tied in advancing to next levels and stages. Somewhere during level 6 stage 9 matt fell back and didn't beat the airship and that gave Lain an advantage. But not for long. Lain Screwed up on level 7 with the first grey castle and Matt caught up. After the lava boat on level 8, Matt had the advantage of _NOT_ getting dragged down by the hands and he was able to get to the ship in the sky. Lain caught up during the Grey castle and they were tied. It was like watching exact duplicate screens. They both did the same things; move for move. Finally on bowser's castle, they get to bowser. Matt dodges bowser and he breaks the first layer of bricks. Lain does the same. A little bit later they were coming down to the last layer of bricks. Bowser was REALLY MAD!! On both screens bowser Shoots fire, he goes for the jump and— all of the sudden the screen went black. In fact, the entire house had a black out. Everyone in the room was shocked! to Death! With their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes bugging, they stared at the black screen. Moments later, uproar came from the two competitors

"Ho-Lee SHIT!!!!!" They yelled in a high voice. Near was astonished. They were playing it for 4 HOURS!!! AND THEN IT DECIDES TO have a blackout!!??

"Holy FRIGGIN CRAP!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!" near yelled. The crowd had roared with Sadness, Rage and AGONY!! Soon later the crowd dissipated. The two hadn't moved. Like they were stone statues. It's like when the power shutdown, _they shut down._ Now **that's** commitment_!_

Nah I'm just kidding

Matt glanced at lain.

Lain Glanced at Matt.

Matt was the first to speak.

"Well, all that time was wasted. How far were you?" He said nonchalantly

"All I had to do was jump out of the way and he would have come _**crashing down**_!"

"Me too… Well, it was nice meeting you!"He said

"It was nice meeting you also. Good day."Lain said as she and near walked off towards walked away towards "Their" room.

"Hey, by the way, do you still want to change rooms?"He asked.

"I don't think I want to. Is it okay if I stay with you?"

"Sure. But do you think roger would allow it?"

"I don't think so. I'll go ask." She said as she walked towards his office.(or whatever it was)

She was quite good at videogames, she was smart. They had so much in common.

Near had noticed something. Not something about her, but something about himself. He had felt feelings inside of him that he had never felt before. What was it? He was beginning to develop feelings, for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I know this one is short and I probably will suck but I barely had any time to write anything at all!**

Chapter 3

"Check." She said.

Near moved the chess piece.

She Moved her Rook. "Check"

Near moved his Knight to kill her rook.

"This is so tedious. Would you mind if we called it a tie?" Near said.

She nodded and said "Sure, we've been at it for 5 hours"

Near cleared the table of the remaining Chess pieces while Lain Picked up the board and Scavenged around for the box to it.

Near Felt Very joyful to finally have someone that was similar to him in almost every way. Lain felt the Same, She had found someone who had very much in common with her. They finished cleaning up the board game left "Their" Room. Roger let them stay in it because he thought that no harm would come of it. 

"By the way, have you met mello?" Near asked.

She shook her head.

Near led her to Mello's room. He knocked on the door. A voice came from the room. "Come in." it said. Near and lain did so and found Mello Lying on his bed facing the ceiling, _and of course_ he's eating chocolate! Lain didn't know what to expect. She saw the boy, and he was wearing a suede Jacket (Kind of like Leon's Jacket from the Resident evil 4 game), and blue jeans. His skin was white and his blond hair was in a Dutch boy style. He had Socks on, probably planning on going outside and a bar of chocolate hanging from his mouth.  
"What do you want?" he asked in a jaded tone.

"Nothing in particular" near responded.  
"I just thought that you would like to meet lain."

Lain extended her hand as if to introduce herself. Mello got up and shook her hand.

"She's new, Right?" he asked.

Near nodded.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"You too."She replied.

Mello sat down on his bed and nibbled on his chocolate.

"So," he said. "Why do you two look like your twins?"

Lain and near both gave a confused look. They both tried to avoid each other's gaze.

"Seriously-" he continued. "You two look like you were meant for each other."

They began to blush.

Mello was going to continue his speech but near and lain walked out before they could hear more.

"That was… unexpected."

"Yes, it's not like we actually like each other. Right?" Near asked.

Lain said nothing.

At that moment, the two learned that Silence was louder than anything.

Later that day, near and Lain Had sat in their room, each sitting on their bed facing each other. Silence surrounded them. Near Gathered confidence and brought up the question that was on their minds.

"Do you have feelings for me?" near asked, almost choking himself to say it. A lump was in his throat

Lain was stunned for a moment and responded. "I think I do." They both got up slowly and inched closer. They were standing in the middle of the room now.

"Really?" Near asked.

She nodded.

They both leaned in. Their lips met. They kissed. Ecstasy ran through them. Near held her face with his hands. He had never felt emotions for someone like this before. Lain was nervous and elated at the same time! After a few more moments of delight, they stopped. They were struck with red across their faces.  
None of them knew what to say. They both realized what they had just done.

Blushing, they knew what their feelings were now.


End file.
